mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
America Under Siege
America Under Siege Limited Time Mission Event available from March 18, 2011 to March 23, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. You think you can disturb a wasp's nest and not get stung? There is a new face of crime in America, and its name is the Neo-Imperium... All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Imperium State "I can't sneeze without those Imperium guys knowing about it. NYC jus' ain't the same. Remember when things were simpler? Just bank robberies and mugging. Those were the days..." - Alex Nash "Thanks for the help, man. I think Don Harper may be able to give you a lead on the origins of the Imperium." - Alex Nash #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Acquire 20 Sets of Blackmail Photos. #Build 2 Armors. }} Secret Origins "Despite what everyone says, the Imperium is still a criminal organization that needs money. Follow the trail of cash, and you'll find out where they are." - Donald Harper "Brazil? Makes sense, plenty of places to hide and a government that knows no end of corruption. This is only the tip of the iceberg, though." - Donald Harper #Collect from your Dockyard 2 times. (You may collect from Dockyard every 8 hours) #Win 100 fights in New York. #Job: Influence a Harbor Official (20x). Plans With Plans "Guy D'Meeno is running the Imperium in New York? That slimy Frenchman will work for anyone. If you get rid of him, you'll cripple the Imperium operations in the US." - Donald Harper "You thought you could defeat ze Imperium so easily? My bosses have had zere eye on you for months. Zey'll tighten zere grip, and you'll feel zere squeeze." - Donald Harper #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Documents) #Ice 15 opponents in New York. #Defeat a key Imperium Lieutenant. (Guy D'Meeno has 10,000 ) }} The City of Sin "Why would I help you? You have some photos of me? Oh... Not THOSE photos. Kyla Ross is a pro poker player, but I know she has ties to the Imperium." - Juliana Trieste "OK, OK, you found me. What do you need? Neo-Imperium? I don't know what you are talking about." - Juliana Trieste #Collect 2 times from Poker Room. (You can collect from Poker Room every 24 hours) #Aquire 30 Sets of Blackmail Photos. #Rob 10 Poker Tables in Las Vegas. Fistfuls of Sand "I don't have any loyalty to the Imperium. buy the pay top dollar for high-tech weapons. If you find out why, find "Red" Jackson." - Kyla Ross "You really don't know what you've started, do you? They control me, and soon they will dominate you." - Kyla Ross #Job: Buy Off A Crooked Border Agent (20x). #Aquire 20 Sets of Blackmail Photos. #Win 1 War A Spreading Plague "Guy D'Meeno is just a puppet of the Imperium, but he's an important piece of the puzzle. If you get to him, you might stand a chance..." - Red Jackson "Zis is an outrage! My masters will end you. It iz just a matter of time." - Red Jackson #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Requests) #Job: Open Fire On A Rival Outfit (30x). #Make sure he stays down this time. (Guy D'Meeno has 16,000 ) }} Gallery America_Under_Siege.png Category:Missions Category:Events Category:America Under Siege Category:Neo-Imperium Category:Limited Time Missions